


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 12/6/2013

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Louis/George (Sheylinson), Skype sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 12/6/2013

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 5 sentences, so this is 10 total. :)

George sighs, eyelashes fluttering, as he works his hand slowly down in the front of his pyjama bottoms, watching the all-too-small screen of his iPhone to see how Harry nuzzles and sucks at the head of Louis' cock.

"Are you paying attention?" asks Louis' tinny voice through the shit speakers. George only has a problem with the speakers during this, when he wants so hard that it aches to be able to hear Louis' voice right next to him.

It's hard enough to stay quiet without needing to answer Louis -- and Louis knows it; he's still staking his claim on George in front of Jaymi, still a little jealous and worried whenever George and his bandmates share one small hotel suite on tour... it's all that George can do to quietly grunt _yes, yeah, mhmm_ without whimpering.

"Good boy," Louis replies, and there's a hint of it in his voice that shouldn't get George hotter but it does -- that lick of possessiveness in Louis' tone that he can't quite get rid of.

On the screen, Harry's got one hand stroking at the bit of Louis he can't fit into his mouth and the other touching up between his thighs where George can't see and desperately wants to.

All he can really see with the shaking picture is Louis' hand in Harry's hair, Harry's mouth and his pink tongue, the long tan line of Louis' thigh.

It's still enough: to hear Louis' stuttered breath and soft praise, to see the shadow of Harry's eyelashes against his cheekbones, to finally get to touch his cock after staving off for a week at Louis' command.

It may not be everything that he wants (touch and heat and whispers and falling asleep in between his boys) but it's damn near perfect anyway.

"Two more months," he whispers to the screen, and that's really the only bad part (except now he has sticky pants).


End file.
